Mise à l'écart
by Virginie31
Summary: Fic post 3x24. L'histoire se déroule quelques mois après la sortie d'hôpital de Kate. Castle se voit confronté à l'une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie. Pas de spoilers  je ne suis pas les spoilers , mais des conséquences de la saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Comme toujours, un énorme merci pour vos commentaires. Ma fic "To K.B." est considérée comme complète, à moins qu'une idée lumineuse ne me frappe pour faire une suite !**

**Cette nouvelle fic me plait vraiment ; je sais ce que je veux faire, je sais où je vais, donc ça promet d'être intéressant à écrire. J'espère que ce sera toujours aussi plaisant à lire !**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Arrêtée au bord du trottoir, devant le passage piétons, Kate frissonna. Il faisait particulièrement froid pour un mois de septembre ; ou peut-être était-ce juste elle ? Elle ferma son blouson et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

Depuis qu'on lui avait tiré dessus, elle était plus sensible à un grand nombre de choses. Pour tout dire, elle se sentait vulnérable. Son médecin lui avait dit que c'était normal, qu'il lui faudrait du temps.

Du temps...

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enterrement de Montgomery et seulement deux semaines depuis son retour au commissariat. Les choses reprenaient doucement leur cours, mais elle savait malgré tout que rien ne serait exactement pareil : Montgomery n'était plus là, elle sursautait à chaque bruit sec et il y avait dans les yeux des autres une inquiétude constante qu'elle détestait voir portée sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour elle.

On la bouscula et elle sortit de ses pensées ; la foule qui l'entourait traversait à présent la rue et elle se remit elle-même en mouvement. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant d'atteindre la devanture d'un petit restaurant. Elle poussa la porte et un tintement se fit entendre. Elle laissa son regard parcourir la salle et son visage s'éclaira lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Alexis. La jeune fille lui sourit et Kate se dirigea vers elle.

- Alexis, dit-elle dans un sourire en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elles s'étaient vues quelques fois à l'hôpital, mais jamais pendant sa convalescence.

- Merci d'être venue, répondit Alexis. Comment...

- Ça va, coupa Kate.

Elle évitait de parler de sa blessure ; elle voulait aller de l'avant et dans son esprit, le fait de revenir sans cesse à cet épisode de sa vie ne l'aiderait pas à le faire. Un faible sourire passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa que Castle était le seul à qui elle disait vraiment comment elle allait ; elle savait qu'il en avait besoin, pratiquement autant qu'elle.

Elles s'assirent en face l'une de l'autre mais aucune des deux ne prit la parole pendant un moment. Kate parcourait la carte et Alexis fixait un point invisible sur la table, les mains jointes, l'air grave. Une serveuse s'approcha d'elles et vint prendre la commande de Kate. Elle s'éloigna et la détective reporta son attention sur Alexis.

- Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Est-ce que tu projettes de nouveau de partir en Europe ?

- Non, je voulais vous parler de mon père.

La voix de l'adolescente était faible et ses yeux étaient toujours perdus dans la contemplation de la table. Kate fronça les sourcils.

- Il a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

Castle n'était pas encore revenu au commissariat. Officiellement, il était en tournée promotionnelle pour son livre, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Il se considérait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé et il retardait son retour auprès des détectives. Il n'était pas question qu'il parte, mais il avait encore du mal à revenir ; la tournée promotionnelle offrait un bon compromis.

- Il sera de retour demain. Il veut de nouveau vous suivre, dit Alexis d'une voix sourde. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter.

Kate se pinça les lèvres et posa sa main sur celle d'Alexis.

- Tu as peur pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille releva la tête ; ses yeux brillaient.

- Alexis... murmura la détective en penchant la tête.

- Il pourrait mourir, répondit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Je sais, dit simplement Kate.

La serveuse revint avec le café et les servit, leur permettant sans le savoir de réfléchir à la tournure que devait prendre la conversation. Elle regarda un instant les deux femmes, s'arrêtant sur le visage triste d'Alexis, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle partit et Kate reprit la parole, toujours sans lâcher la main d'Alexis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

Alexis roula des yeux, dégagea sa main de celle de Kate et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la banquette.

- Ce qu'il me dit à chaque fois ! Que je ne dois pas imaginer un monde sans lui, qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, qu'il sera prudent. Mais j'étais là le jour de l'enterrement, détective Beckett ! J'ai vu que mon père est prêt à mourir pour vous ! Et ça me fait tellement peur !

Kate acquiesça et reporta son attention sur sa tasse fumante. Alexis passait ses mains sur ses joues pour effacer les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher de couler. Elle avait raison ; c'était un constat que Kate avait elle-même fait depuis longtemps. Richard Castle donnerait sa vie pour elle.

- C'est juste que... je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon père, vous comprenez ?

- Je comprends, dit Kate doucement.

Elle déglutit difficilement et but une gorgée de café. Elle ferma les yeux en avalant le liquide brûlant. Elle savait ce qu'Alexis allait lui demander et elle savait aussi que c'était ce qui était le plus raisonnable. Mais c'était tellement difficile à admettre ! Ne plus le voir au quotidien lui paraissait être la pire des tortures. Elle rouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Le visage d'Alexis parut se détendre quelque peu ; elle savait que Kate comprendrait.

- Je voudrais que vous mettiez fin à votre partenariat...

Kate acquiesça doucement, presque douloureusement.

- … mais je n'en ai pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Alexis. Je ne peux pas décider ça à sa place. Et puis, il n'est plus le même depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler avec vous. Il est heureux. Il se sent utile, vous savez... Je ne veux pas lui enlever ça.

Elle souriait à présent ; ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et Kate savait que la jeune fille se remémorait des souvenirs.

- Alexis, que veux-tu exactement que je fasse ?

La détective était perdue ; elle ne comprenait pas quel était le but de cette entrevue si finalement tout devait rester comme avant.

- Ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous le protégiez.

Kate ouvrit la bouche mais Alexis la coupa.

- Je sais que vous le protégiez déjà avant, mais je voudrais qu'il ne parte plus sur le terrain avec vous. Ça réduirait déjà les risques, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça et sourit faiblement.

- Tu es consciente qu'il va détester ça et qu'il agira comme un enfant privé de son jouet préféré...

Alexis lui sourit en retour.

- J'en suis consciente.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

Cette fois-ci le soulagement envahit la jeune fille. Elle se leva, vint s'asseoir à côté de Kate et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Oh, Kate, merci ! Si vous saviez comme je suis soulagée ! 

oOoOoOo 

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Castle ! Je vous ai appelé, vous êtes là, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une enquête à poursuivre !

Kate sortit précipitamment de la salle de pause, le visage rouge. La balle qu'elle avait reçue lui avait-elle également ôté sa capacité à bluffer ? Elle l'entendit sortir à sa suite.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé sur la scène de crime ? Ça fait deux fois cette semaine !

Elle roula les yeux et se retourna, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- J'avais oublié mon téléphone, ok ? Je vous ai prévenu dès que je l'ai pu !

Elle fit de nouveau volte face pour s'arrêter trois mètres plus loin devant le tableau blanc.

- Ryan ? demanda-t-elle.

Le détective vint la rejoindre, son carnet dans les mains. Automatiquement, Esposito le suivit.

- Le père de Rebecca Miler n'en sait pas plus que nous. Ils étaient en froid depuis quelques semaines et il ignorait que sa fille était à New York. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, elle ne fréquentait personne, mais il n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper.

Kate acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres.

- Rien ne vous semble étrange ? intervint Castle. Rebecca et son père étaient en froid, mais l'étude de son journal d'appel nous montre qu'elle a tenté de le joindre cinq fois ces deux derniers jours.

- Elle tentait peut-être de recoller les morceaux ? proposa Esposito.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi monsieur Miler ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit ? répondit l'écrivain.

Kate acquiesça.

- Ok, Ryan, tu convoques le père et tu l'interroges. Esposito et moi nous retournons sur les lieux du crime ; quelque chose nous a peut-être échappé.

Castle la regarda en écartant les mains.

- Et moi ?

- Oh... vous, dit-elle en enfilant sa veste, vous aidez Ryan lors de l'interrogatoire.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivie d'Esposito.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle fasse ça... murmura Ryan.

Castle se tourna vers lui, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

- Vous au moins, vous me comprenez !

Ryan le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Elle m'a piqué mon partenaire ! 

oOoOoOo 

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Kate avait laissé le volant. Sa cicatrice la tirait encore et les voyages en voiture étaient encore peu confortables ; elle avait besoin de détendre un peu la ceinture de sécurité en plaçant sa main entre la ceinture et son torse pour être tout à fait à l'aise. Esposito conduisait en silence mais elle avait remarqué les fréquents coups d'œil qu'il lui jetait. Elle finit par soupirer bruyamment.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il sourit.

- Je me demandais juste ce qui se passait.

- Il ne se passe rien, Esposito, reprit-elle d'un ton blasé en tournant la tête vers la vitre.

Il haussa les sourcils, dubitatif, mais ne dit rien. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'intervienne de nouveau.

- Donc on redistribue les équipes, c'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous le protégerez.

Elle eut envie de répondre que ça n'était pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Il avait compris. Esposito comprenait toujours tout quand il s'agissait d'elle et Castle ; c'était perturbant, mais ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi lui et Lanie s'étaient trouvés.

- Vous êtes consciente que dès qu'une affaire vous concernera, il vous suivra nécessairement ? ajouta-t-il. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur l'extérieur. Mais d'ici là, j'essaye d'éviter qu'il ne prenne une balle perdue sur une autre affaire.

Esposito acquiesça et gara la voiture. Kate en descendit et se demanda ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici ; l'équipe scientifique avait ratissé la zone autour du corps de la victime et ses collègues avaient interrogé les voisins. Puis elle se souvint qu'ils n'avaient pas de piste tangible dans cette affaire, alors il ne leur coûtait rien de vérifier à nouveau. 

oOoOoOo 

Castle observait la salle d'interrogatoire d'un air absent. Il n'avait pas souhaité le conduire avec Ryan ; il appréciait le détective, mais tous deux étaient loin d'être aussi complémentaires que Beckett et lui.

Et puis il n'avait pas la tête à se concentrer sur un interrogatoire. Pourquoi Kate le mettait -elle sur la touche ? Il n'avait jamais été question de ça.

Il soupira et tenta tout de même de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait dans la salle. Après tout, peut-être trouverait-il l'indice qui leur manquait pour résoudre le meurtre ? Peut-être que Beckett voulait le tester ?

- Monsieur Miler, merci d'être venu, dit Ryan de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain.

- Vous avez du nouveau ? Vous savez qui a fait ça à ma fille ?

- Pas exactement, monsieur Miler. Nous vous avons fait venir par rapport à une chose que vous nous avez dite. Rebecca et vous étiez en froid depuis quelques temps, c'est bien cela ?

- Ça a fait six semaines mardi dernier, acquiesça le père d'une voix triste. Ma fille est morte en pensant que je la détestais.

- C'est étrange, monsieur Miler, parce que j'ai ici-même un relevé des appels émis depuis le portable de Rebecca. Il se trouve qu'elle a appelé votre domicile à plusieurs reprises. Quatre des appels n'ont duré que quelques secondes, mais l'un deux a duré plus de trois minutes. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça, monsieur Miler ?

L'homme regardait le relevé sans comprendre. Castle aurait parié ses droits d'auteurs sur Heat Rise qu'il était innocent.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Si Beckie avait appelé, je vous l'aurais dit, je...

Il se tut soudainement et chaussa ses lunettes ; il lut quelque chose sur la feuille et regarda Ryan.

- Les appels ont eu lieu ces deux derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ?

Le détective confirma.

- J'étais en déplacement. Je ne suis rentré qu'hier vers 20h00. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris ces appels.

Ryan haussa les sourcils.

- Alors dans ce cas, qui est-ce ? 

oOoOoOo 

Lorsque Beckett et Esposito revinrent au commissariat, ils trouvèrent Ryan et Castle dans la salle de repos, en train de discuter. Ils les rejoignirent, sincèrement étonnés de ne pas les trouver en train de travailler.

- Tiens, dit Castle dans un grand sourire. Regardez qui nous rejoint ! Batman et Robin ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Juste pour vérifier, chuchota Javier, c'est moi, Batman, non ?

Castle fit une moue dubitative, ce qui fit sourire Kate. Elle se servit un café alors qu'Esposito s'affalait dans un fauteuil.

- On a refait le tour du parc... trois fois, dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil appuyé à Beckett qui roula les yeux. Et ensuite nous avons réinterrogé l'ensemble des voisins, histoire de voir s'ils se souvenaient de quelque chose.

- Et ? demanda Ryan.

- On n'a rien, dit Beckett. Enfin, si, reprit-elle en sortant un sachet à indice de sa poche, nous avons cette boucle d'oreille. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais si ça se trouve, c'est lié au meurtre...

Elle but une gorgée de café alors qu'Esposito soupirait fortement.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait à part passer du temps ici ?

Castle et Ryan se lancèrent un regard complice.

- Vous voulez dire avant ou après avoir résolu l'affaire ? demanda Castle d'un ton badin.

- Vous avez résolu le meurtre ? Tous les deux ? demanda Esposito.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou méprisé, répondit Ryan.

Castle se leva, suivi par l'Irlandais.

- Laissez, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ce sont des détectives de terrain, alors que nous avons la finesse psychologique et l'analyse !

Ils sortirent, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, alors que leurs collègues les regardaient, l'air ahuri. 

oOoOoOo 

Castle était assis à côté du bureau de Beckett. Elle remplissait des dossiers et un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. Elle aimait sentir le regard de son partenaire sur elle. Elle leva la tête vers lui et ne put empêcher son sourire de s'étendre.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, dit-elle.

Castle lui rendit son sourire.

- Que voulez-vous, détective ? Une fois que monsieur Miler nous a dit que seule la belle-mère de Rebecca était chez eux ce soir-là, nous l'avons convoquée. Elle a avoué l'avoir eu au téléphone et en un rien de temps, elle a avoué le meurtre.

Kate secouait la tête, incrédule.

- Mais enfin ça ne peut pas être aussi simple ! Aucun meurtrier n'avoue aussi facilement !

Castle fit danser ses sourcils.

- Sérieusement, comment avez-vous fait ?

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui dire que madame Miler était fan de lui et qu'il lui avait promis que si elle avouait tout, elle aurait droit à un chapitre dans son prochain roman. Il n'avait aucune intention de le faire, mais ça avait fonctionné et la police scientifique avait retrouvé l'arme du crime à l'endroit qu'elle leur avait indiqué.

- Je vous le dis si vous me dites pourquoi vous m'avez tenu à l'écart toute cette semaine.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Kate ; ce n'était pas grand chose : ses sourcils s'étaient très légèrement froncés, mais lui l'avait remarqué. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait une raison de le tenir à l'écart et ce qu'il venait de lire sur son visage ne lui plaisait pas. C'est pour cela qu'il ne crut pas à son sourire lorsqu'elle le lui offrit en répondant :

- Je ne vous ai pas tenu à l'écart, Castle. Et si je veux savoir comment vous avez fait, je n'aurai qu'à lire le rapport de Ryan !

En temps normal, il aurait sourit et contre-argumenté ; il aurait peut-être même lancé un pari. Mais pas ce soir-là ; il se contentait de la fixer sérieusement. Kate parut le remarquer, parce qu'elle reporta son attention sur ses dossiers.

- C'est vraiment ce que vous faites, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me tenez à l'écart ; vous ne me voulez plus sur le terrain avec vous.

Elle releva la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

- Castle, écoutez...

- Pourquoi ?

Elle l'avait rarement vu en colère. La dernière fois, ça avait été le soir de la mort de Montgomery. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux à ce souvenir et quand elle les rouvrit, son cœur se serra ; Castle avait semble-t-il deviné ce qui se passait, parce que son air s'était radouci.

- Beckett, je peux aller sur le terrain.

Elle soupira.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, parce que vous avez une famille. Votre fille ne s'en remettrait pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

- Alexis, murmura-t-il. C'est Alexis, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui est venue vous trouver ? C'est elle qui vous a demandé de faire ça ?

Elle se tourna totalement vers lui.

- Castle, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Elle a vu la façon dont vous agissez et elle a peur. Peur pour vous, peur de perdre son père.

Les mâchoires de l'écrivain se contractèrent et il acquiesça. Il se leva et prit son manteau ; il fallait qu'il parle à sa fille, qu'il tente de la rassurer à n'importe quel prix.

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle.

Il regarda Beckett et lui offrit un faible sourire.

- Ça n'était pas mon attention. A demain, détective.

- A demain, Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je crois que je n'ai jamais remercié les personnes qui, sans forcément laissé de commentaires, ajoutent mes fics ou mon nom en favori. Donc : merci !**

**Voici le chapitre 2...**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du loft, Castle tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit rien.

Tant mieux.

Si sa mère avait été présente, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais si Alexis était bel et bien seule, il avait des chances de la convaincre. Il sourit en pensant que si les paroles ne suffisaient pas, la glace au chocolat pourrait fonctionner.

Il fit tourner sa clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. Il vit immédiatement sa fille assise sur un des tabourets de bar de la cuisine ; elle était penchée sur un livre et semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient sur les pages blanches et son visage paraissait serein. Castle prit une minute pour l'admirer ; sa fille était vraiment la plus belle surprise de sa vie.

Il déposa sa veste sur le canapé alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui dans un sourire. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers le frigo.

- Bonne journée ? questionna Alexis l'air de rien en refermant son livre.

- Pas terrible à vrai dire, répondit-il en ouvrant le congélateur.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

- Ah oui, pourquoi ça ?

Il sortit un bac de glace au chocolat et elle retint sa respiration. Il savait. Son père n'avait recours au chocolat que lorsqu'il devait lui parler d'un sujet sur lequel ils étaient en désaccord et qu'il savait que ses chances de la faire changer d'avis étaient minces. Il posa le bac sur le plan de travail et entreprit de couper quelques morceaux de glace pour remplir les coupes qu'il venait d'extraire d'un placard.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Beckett ne m'emmène plus sur le terrain. Je dois l'attendre au commissariat. Sûrement pas l'aspect le plus palpitant de mes recherches, dit-il dans un sourire.

_Pas le plus palpitant, mais le plus sûr_, pensa Alexis. Elle se leva et fit le tour du comptoir pour rejoindre son père.

- Oh, eh bien je suis sûre que le détective Beckett a d'excellentes raisons de le faire, répondit-elle en plongeant une cuiller dans le bac de glace et en la portant à sa bouche.

Castle la regarda par en dessous en haussant les sourcils.

- Une idée de ce que peuvent être ces raisons ?

Alexis reposa la cuiller sur le plan de travail et la fixa.

- Elle t'a tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sentit les bras de son père se refermer autour d'elle et elle se laissa aller contre lui.

- A vrai dire, elle n'a pas eu besoin de le faire.

Alexis hocha lentement la tête.

- Et... ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et... nous allons manger cette glace au chocolat avant qu'elle ne se transforme en soupe ! répondit Castle en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Alexis se dégagea et le regarda. Castle déglutit ; elle avait ce regard sérieux et mature qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Papa, ce n'est pas une de ces situations dont on peut se sortir en mangeant de la glace au chocolat !

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il en écartant les mains devant lui. Le chocolat arrange tout !

- Papa !

Elle sortit de la cuisine et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Castle soupira et rejoignit sa fille ; il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Je vais continuer à suivre Beckett.

Il la sentit trembler et réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

- Alexis, ça va aller ! Tout va bien se passer !

Elle secoua la tête et le repoussa. Ils se faisaient face et Castle la fixait, incrédule. Il lisait sur son visage une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir chez sa fille, surtout pas provoquée par lui.

- J'en ai assez d'avoir toujours la même discussion avec toi, dit-elle dans un sanglot. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tout ira bien, parce que tu n'en sais rien ! Ça aurait pu être toi, au cimetière ! Combien de fois aurais-tu pu mourir cette année ? Je refuse de perdre mon père parce qu'il avait envie de se prendre pour un policier !

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Je ne veux pas voir Ryan ou Esposito venir me trouver un jour pour m'annoncer ta mort ! Il est hors de question que ça arrive !

Castle tenta de nouveau d'approcher sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula. Il soupira bruyamment.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi dans ce cas ?

Elle ne pleurait plus désormais ; la colère avait pris le dessus. Ils se fixaient toujours, réalisant à peine que cet échange était la première véritable dispute qu'ils connaissaient.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes, souffla-t-elle presque imperceptiblement.

Il ferma les yeux et porta une main à son front.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

Alexis bascula la tête en arrière, les bras croisés ; de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de couler.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser, poursuivit son père.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de voir Kate, papa. Je te demande d'arrêter de la suivre sur les enquêtes.

- Je ne peux pas !

Castle avait presque hurlé et Alexis le regardait d'un air choqué. Elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et voulut se blottir contre lui, mais il se détourna et se perdit dans la contemplation de la rue. Alexis ouvrit la bouche et tendit la main vers son épaule, mais finalement elle n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle gravit quelques marches et tourna la tête vers son père quand elle entendit son portable sonner ; il n'avait pas bougé mais il avait décroché.

- Castle ? D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la voix de son interlocutrice ; elle savait que c'était Kate. Quelques larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur son visage et elle finit de monter les escaliers en courant alors que la porte du loft se refermait sur son père.

oOoOoOo

Castle posa un café sur le bureau de Beckett. Il était presque 20h00, mais il savait qu'elle en aurait tout de même besoin, surtout s'il y avait une nouvelle enquête. Il prit place dans son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés, l'air pensif.

- Ça va ?

Il leva la tête vers elle ; elle le fixait, le café à la main, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Vous vous êtes déjà disputée avec votre père ? Je veux dire... pas pour une histoire de couvre-feu. Une véritable dispute.

Elle but une gorgée et reposa le gobelet sur son bureau. Elle laissa ses mains autour du récipient et son regard se perdit sur un point invisible.

- Oui, dit-elle faiblement. Quand je le trouvais en train de boire et qu'il me disait qu'un petit verre ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Elle leva la tête et lui offrit un faible sourire.

- Vous vous êtes disputé avec Alexis ?

Castle grimaça.

- Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé ; pas à ce point, en tous cas. Elle m'a demandé d'arrêter mes recherches.

Kate haussa les sourcils.

- Vos... recherches ? Castle, sérieusement, vous pensez que quelqu'un croit encore que vous venez ici pour faire des recherches ?

- Pourquoi serais-je encore là sinon ? murmura-t-il.

Il la fixa et elle lui rendit son regard, la bouche entrouverte.

- Hey, Castle, de retour au commissariat ?

Kate rompit leur échange en tournant les yeux vers Esposito et Ryan, qui se tenaient derrière l'écrivain. Ce dernier tourna la tête et les salua d'un signe de la main.

- On y va, boss, informa Ryan. A demain.

Ils se saluèrent et les deux inspecteurs disparurent dans l'ascenseur. Castle les avait suivis des yeux ; il reporta son attention sur Beckett, qui finissait de boire le café.

- Il n'y a pas de nouvelle enquête ? Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Oh, oui... Le capitaine Gates voulait vous voir au plus vite. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit fait rapidement.

Il se leva en soupirant.

- De quoi conclure la soirée en beauté, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

oOoOoOo

Allongée sur son lit, le regard fixé au plafond, Alexis réfléchissait.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour raisonner son père. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à passer entre les balles, les bombes et toutes ces choses qui menaçaient de le tuer. Il avait déjà eu trop de chance et elle frissonna en pensant qu'il avait peut-être épuisé tous ses atouts. Une bouffée de colère monta en elle quand elle pensa à Kate ; c'était à cause d'elle qu'il se comportait ainsi. Elle ne faisait peut-être rien pour, mais son père s'était mis dans l'idée de la protéger aux dépends de sa propre vie. Elle la détestait pour ça. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître que de la jalousie se mêlait à la colère.

La sonnette retentit et elle se redressa en sursaut. Elle n'attendait personne mais comme le gardien n'avait pas appelé, il s'agissait sans doute de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers alors qu'une nouvelle sonnerie se faisait entendre. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Ryan. Il la fixa et elle fronça les sourcils ; il y avait quelque chose d'anormal sur son visage. Ses traits d'ordinaire fins et délicats semblaient tirés, presque vieillis.

- Alexis, murmura-t-il.

Son sang se glaça ; il y avait aussi quelque chose dans sa voix qui n'était pas comme d'habitude.

- Quelque chose est arrivé, reprit-il.

Elle secoua lentement la têt ;e ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver.

- C'est mon père ? questionna-t-elle affolée.

Il posa la main sur son bras.

- Viens avec moi, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Elle le suivit sans hésiter. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la voiture du détective, roulant à vive allure dans les rues de Manhattan.

oOoOoOo

Kate avait un dossier dans les mains mais elle s'en était désintéressée quinze minutes auparavant. Elle regardait fixement la porte du bureau du capitaine d'où provenaient des éclats de voix d'autant plus audibles que le commissariat était presque désert. Elle avait la gorge serrée ; Gates n'était pas connue pour être une tendre.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et vit Castle en sortir brutalement, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Elle se leva et il capta son regard alors qu'il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers les escaliers. Elle attrapa sa veste et le suivit.

Elle s'engouffra à sa suite dans la cage d'escaliers et eut un mouvement de recul quand elle le vit frapper violemment le mur du plat de sa main. Le bruit mat s'amplifia un instant puis le silence retomba. Kate se tenait à deux mètres de Castle. Sa main était toujours plaquée contre le mur et elle eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à se maîtriser.

- Elle ne veut plus que j'enquête, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Elle ne veut plus que je sois votre partenaire ; elle ne veut plus me voir au commissariat.

Kate entendait ce qu'il lui disait mais elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer l'information.

- Elle dit que c'est à cause de moi si Dick Coonan est mort et si nous avons failli mourir de froid dans ce container. Elle dit que ma présence est néfaste, que je vous pousse à agir contre les ordres.

Kate secouait la tête, les yeux brillants.

- Et elle a raison, conclut-il toujours sans la regarder.

Ces derniers mots la firent réagir. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle. Elle ne vous connait pas.

- Elle a lu les rapports, dit-il dans un triste sourire.

- Alors elle ne les a pas tous lus ! s'exclama Kate. A-t-elle seulement mentionné le fait que vous ayez sauvé New York d'une bombe sale ? On trouvera un moyen de la faire changer d'avis, Castle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit devant son air déterminé.

- Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, vous auriez sauté de joie en apprenant que je partais.

- Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, je ne savais pas à quel point vous seriez important dans ma vie.

Ils se fixèrent un moment et comme à chaque fois, elle rompit le contact. Elle pressa gentiment son bras de sa main puis elle le dépassa en enfilant sa veste.

- Old Haunt ? dit-elle en empruntant les escaliers.

- Old Haunt, répondit-il en la suivant.

oOoOoOo

- Où est mon père, que s'est-il passé ?

L'état de panique d'Alexis augmentait à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle fixait le profil de Ryan, qui restait muet.

- Détective Ryan, j'ai besoin de savoir...

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Est-ce qu'il est... mort ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du policier et Alexis fronça les sourcils.

- Pas encore, dit-il.

Les yeux d'Alexis s'arrondirent et une sueur froide la parcourut.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le véhicule s'arrêta et Ryan en descendit ; Alexis l'imita.

- Où est-il ? dit-elle d'une voix forte. Et où est le détective Beckett ?

- Par ici ! répondit Ryan en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers un bâtiment à l'abandon.

Alexis regarda autour d'elle ; la nuit était particulièrement noire et l'endroit était mal éclairé. Elle prit la direction du bâtiment, peu rassurée. Qu'est-ce que son père faisait ici ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune voiture de police sur place ?

Elle entra dans une pièce sombre.

- Détective Ryan ? appela-t-elle.

Elle attendit quelques secondes mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la droite en entendant un bruit assourdissant. Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit ; elle poussa une porte délabrée et pénétra dans une nouvelle pièce qui était éclairée par quelques bougies. Elle fut paralysée à la vision de ce qui recouvrait le mur ; partout dans la pièce se trouvaient des photos d'elle à différents moments de la journée et dans différents endroits.

Elle sentit une vive brûlure au niveau de sa nuque puis elle perdit connaissance.

oOoOoOo

Moins de dix minutes après leur départ du commissariat, Beckett et Castle entraient dans le bar. C'était le jour de fermeture hebdomadaire, mais Castle y avait accès comme il l'entendait. Kate sourit en inspirant profondément ; elle avait appris à aimer l'odeur de ce bar, comme Castle. Elle vit qu'il se dirgeait vers le bar ; il sélectionna une bouteille et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la trappe du bureau.

Depuis que Kate était sortie de l'hôpital, « Old Haunt » était synonyme pour eux de soirée en tête-à-tête dans le bureau secret du bar ; si l'établissement était ouvert, ils empruntaient le passage souterrain pour s'y rendre sans être vus. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé dans cette pièce ; ils avaient notamment pris le temps d'effacer ce qu'ils s'étaient dit chez Kate le jour de la mort de Montgomery.

La trappe s'ouvrit et Kate le suivit dans l'escalier en bois. Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de la rampe en étain et elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle avait peu changé depuis l'enquête, si ce n'est qu'il avait ajouté un canapé rouge confortable sur lequel elle avait fait de nombreuses siestes pendant qu'il écrivait.

Elle s'arrêta sur la dernière marche alors qu'il posait la bouteille sur la table.

- Bienvenue dans la Castle Cave, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ça faisait garçonnière, répondit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa.

- Je vous assure ma chère détective que vous êtes la seule que j'ai amenée ici depuis que je suis propriétaire de cet établissement.

Elle sourit sincèrement.

- J'aime cette idée.

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle alla s'installer dans le canapé ; son coude était appuyé sur le dossier et sa tête reposait au creux de sa main. Castle la rejoignit avec deux verres ; elle saisit le sien de sa main libre alors que l'écrivain s'installait à côté d'elle. Ils burent en silence, puis Kate posa son verre sur la table basse et reprit sa position initiale, le regard tourné vers Castle.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira.

- Je suis fâché avec ma fille, elle ne répond pas à mes textos ni à mes appels, et je n'ai plus l'autorisation de poursuivre... mes recherches...

Elle roula des yeux en souriant.

- ...alors non, ça ne va pas.

Elle lui prit la main ; ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qui était né lors de sa rémission. Le contact physique était plus présent et elle aimait ça.

- Les choses vont s'arranger, Castle. Alexis vous aime ; je ne dis pas qu'il ne faudra pas que vous fassiez quelques compromis, mais ça va s'arranger.

Il caressa sa main de son pouce et elle frissonna.

- Je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à notre partenariat, dit-il d'un air grave en fixant leurs mains.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne vous demandera pas d'y renoncer totalement ; peut-être qu'il vous suffira juste d'éviter les enquêtes les plus dangereuses.

- Mais qui vous protègera alors ?

Il redressa la tête et la fixa de nouveau ; elle le regardait sans toutefois plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Castle, je vous rappelle que c'est mon métier. J'aurai d'autres partenaires pour couvrir mes arrières. Ce n'est pas censé être votre rôle.

- Et si j'ai envie de tenir ce rôle ? Et si je ne veux pas que vous ayez d'autres partenaires que moi ?

Elle roula les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, puis elle posa une main sur la joue de l'écrivain en souriant.

- Vous êtes incroyablement jaloux dès qu'il s'agit de moi, monsieur Castle.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux au contact de sa main sur sa joue qu'elle caressait doucement de son pouce.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je vous veux uniquement pour moi.

Elle sourit et sa main quitta sa joue pour tenter de replacer une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front de l'écrivain.

- Ça s'applique donc aux coéquipiers en plus de s'appliquer aux auteurs ?

- Ça s'applique à tous les autres hommes, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Kate replaça la mèche et laissa ses doigts tracer le contour du visage de son visage. Leurs yeux étaient toujours en contact et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais rien ne se produisit.

Ou plutôt, pas ce qu'elle attendait. A la place, le portable de Castle sonna. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- C'est peut-être Alexis, murmura-t-il.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres ; Kate rouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Elle lisait du désir dans ses yeux, et il pouvait certainement lire la même chose dans les siens. Elle posa son front contre celui de l'écrivain alors qu'une nouvelle sonnerie retentissait.

- Vous devriez répondre, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il se détacha d'elle mais reprit sa main alors qu'il portait son portable à son oreille.

- Allo ?

Kate posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle et ferma les yeux.

_- Vous êtes attiré par la mort, monsieur Castle..._

Elle les rouvrit presque aussitôt en sentant l'écrivain se tendre.

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

_- ...mais est-ce que la mort de votre fille vous attire également ?_

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il.

Kate se redressa et le fixa. Il la regarda, l'air effrayé.

- Je pense que Jerry Tyson est de retour. Il veut tuer Alexis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

**je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre aux commentaires, donc simplement... merci !**

**La rentrée est arrivée, ce qui va pas mal affecter mon rythme d'écriture. A priori, les mise à jour ne pourront se faire que le mardi et le weekend.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre...**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

Ses poumons la brûlaient et elle ressentait une douleur sur le côté gauche, un peu au-dessous des côtes, et une autre au niveau de son cœur, mais il fallait qu'elle continue de courir. Elle sentait la présence de Castle quelques centimètres derrière elle ; sa respiration était haletante mais il tenait bon pour sa fille, alors elle n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle tienne bon aussi, quoi qu'en dise son corps encore peu réhabitué aux efforts intenses et quoi qu'en dise sa cicatrice.

Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Surtout pas maintenant.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant lorsque la douleur se fit presque insupportable. Elle les rouvrit en sentant la main de l'écrivain emprisonner la sienne. Il courrait à ses côtés et l'entraînait, lui permettant de fournir un peu moins d'effort.

Jerry Tyson était de retour. Le triple tueur voulait prendre sa revanche sur Castle en s'en prenant à Alexis. Elle avait prévenu Esposito et avec un peu de chance, l'équipe de secours était déjà au loft. Alexis n'avait pas décroché quand son père l'avait appelée mais Beckett préférait penser que son silence était une conséquence de leur dispute.

Il était hors de question qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de Castle et s'y engouffrèrent. L'écrivain appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel mais l'ascenseur n'arrivait pas. Il lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers les escaliers ; elle voulut le suivre mais la douleur était trop vive. Elle le vit disparaître dans la cage d'escalier pendant que l'ascenseur poursuivait une lente descente, ponctuée semblait-il de nombreux arrêts. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit enfin, un couple en descendit et Beckett y entra en manquant de les bousculer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à l'étage du loft et elle avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte grande ouverte, son arme à la main. En entrant, elle ne trouva pas tout de suite Castle. Elle inspecta rapidement les pièces du bas puis elle monta à l'étage. L'écrivain était dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de sa fille, une main sur la poignée, immobile. Kate rengaina son arme et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Elle n'est nulle part, articula-t-il difficilement.

Il fixait la pièce, les yeux brillants.

- Il l'a enlevée. Jerry Tyson a enlevé ma fille.

- Peut-être qu'elle est chez une amie ? tenta-t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Castle fit non de la tête.

- Son téléphone et son sac sont là ; elle ne sort jamais sans.

Kate inspira profondément pendant qu'elle assimilait ce qu'il lui disait. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Les caméras, murmura-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sans un mot de plus, ils se précipitèrent dans la loge du gardien au rez-de-chaussée.

oOoOoOo

Castle tambourinait à la porte de la loge au moment où Ryan et Esposito entraient dans le hall.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ryan.

- Alexis a disparu, répondit Kate. On pense que le triple tueur l'a enlevée.

Kevin se figea et son regard passa de Beckett à Castle, qui continuait de frapper à la porte. Sans un mot, le détective prit son téléphone et appela la police scientifique pour qu'ils viennent relever d'éventuels indices dans le loft.

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit enfin et le gardien apparut sur le seuil, l'air hagard.

- Monsieur Castle ?

- Louis, c'est très important : avez-vous vu Alexis sortir de l'immeuble ?

Le gardien fronça les sourcils.

- Euh... oui. Elle n'était pas seule, d'ailleurs.

- Pouvons-nous voir les vidéos de télésurveillance ?

- C'est inutile. Elle était avec cet homme, répondit-il en pointant Ryan du doigt.

Castle, Beckett et Esposito se tournèrent vers leur équipier celui-ci les regardait, choqué.

- Montrez-nous les vidéos, dit Kate en se tournant vers le gardien.

- C'est que je ne sais pas si...

- Maintenant ! dit-elle d'une voix forte en lui plaçant sa plaque sous le nez.

Louis la fixa un moment, puis il acquiesça et entra dans sa loge, immédiatement suivi par Castle et les trois policiers.

oOoOoOo 

Alexis ouvrit les yeux et parcourut la pièce du regard. C'était la même pièce que celle qu'elle avait découverte avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Toutes ces photos d'elle la firent frissonner et l'affolement monta encore en elle quand elle constata qu'elle était bâillonnée et ligotée sur sa chaise.

Un faible bruit métallique lui fit tourner la tête vers un coin de la pièce ; son agresseur s'y trouvait. Il était assis sur un tabouret, devant une petite table, et il lui tournait le dos. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il faisait, mais il faisait des mouvements réguliers et précis. C'était un peu comme s'il frottait quelque chose avec un objet qu'il avait dans la main.

Elle fit courir son regard sur le reste de la pièce, bien décidée à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de défaire ses liens. Cependant, l'affaire semblait compromise : elle était assise sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, éloignée des quelques tables qui étaient plaquées contre les murs. Elle repéra un couteau sur l'une d'entre elles mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait s'en approcher et se libérer sans attirer l'attention de son agresseur.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit bouger. Au moment où il se leva, elle laissa tomber sa tête en avant et ferma les yeux pour faire croire qu'elle était toujours inconsciente. Elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle et sentit qu'il se penchait pour l'observer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était sûre qu'il allait s'en apercevoir, mais il se redressa finalement et s'éloigna. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et le silence retomba. Elle resta ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, puis prudemment, attentive aux moindres bruits, elle rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il n'était plus là, elle s'autorisa à prendre une grande inspiration, après quoi elle reprit son inspection de la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs outils sur la table que son ravisseur venait de quitter ; elle ne parvenait cependant pas à voir sur quel appareil il travaillait.

Alexis tenta de bouger les mains mais son rayon d'action était extrêmement limité. Elle grimaça en sentant une piqûre au niveau de son poignet gauche. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle laissa de nouveau tomber sa tête en avant mais son ravisseur l'avait vue bouger. Il s'approcha, la saisit au niveau du menton et l'obligea redresser la tête. D'instinct, elle lui cracha au visage et reçut une claque en retour.

Elle fixa l'homme en face d'elle avec un dégoût non caché ; comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il s'agissait de Ryan ? Il avait le regard d'un fou. 

oOoOoOo 

- Le fils de...

Ryan détourna la tête de l'écran en fermant les yeux alors que Castle fixait l'image figée de sa fille quittant le loft avec son ravisseur. Il sentit à peine la main qui se posait sur son épaule.

- On sait au moins qu'elle allait bien quand il l'a enlevée, lui dit Esposito d'une voix sourde.

Il acquiesça lentement, les mâchoires serrées. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter sa fille des yeux ; il refusait que cette image trouble soit la dernière qu'il ait d'Alexis. Il entendit la voix de Kate ; elle s'adressait à Ryan et Esposito. Tant mieux, lui se sentait bien trop loin de la réalité pour participer à la conversation.

Soudain, il réalisa que le silence s'était installé. Il se redressa lentement et constata qu'il ne restait plus que Kate dans la pièce. Elle était adossée au mur, les bras croisés, le regard fixé au sol. Il vint se placer à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

- Et maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

- On attend, répondit-elle sur le même ton sans le regarder.

Il déglutit. Il savait qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de se mettre en colère, mais il sentait pourtant une force dévastatrice l'envahir.

- On attend, répéta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Il ne lui fera rien, Castle. S'il veut vraiment que vous soyez près de la mort, il vous mènera sur un jeu de piste pour que vous retrouviez Alexis. Il ne lui fera rien tant que vous ne serez pas là.

Il ne répondit pas et le silence retomba. Le téléphone de Kate sonna et fit naître une lueur d'espoir qui s'éteignit presque immédiatement. La scientifique n'avait rien trouvé et les caméras de la ville n'avaient pas filmé la scène sous le bon angle ; impossible de savoir quelle direction la voiture – à supposer qu'ils étaient partis en voiture – avait prise. Elle raccrocha et fixa de nouveau ce point sur le sol.

- Un avion, dit-il soudain.

Elle redressa la tête et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Quand Jerry Tyson m'a appelé, j'étais sous le choc, mais ce message tourne et retourne dans ma tête depuis une heure maintenant et je suis quasiment sûr que j'ai entendu un avion en fond sonore.

- Vous pensez qu'Alexis est détenue près d'un aéroport ?

Il acquiesça. En temps normal, elle aurait souligné le fait qu'on ne pouvait rien bâtir sur une information « quasiment » sûre ; elle lui aurait dit que c'était trop mince, qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de la retrouver sur ce simple indice et que tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire était d'attendre un nouvel appel du tueur.

En temps normal.

Mais à cet instant précis, peut-être parce qu'elle lisait ce désespoir dans ces yeux, ou peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait la victime, ou peut-être tout simplement parce que c'était Castle, elle ne le lui dit pas.

A la place, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle. 

oOoOoOo 

- Bon retour parmi nous, mademoiselle Castle.

Il la regardait en plissant les yeux, un air enjoué peint sur le visage.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Il rit doucement.

- Je veux tenir une promesse que j'ai faite à ton père il y a quelques temps. La promesse qu'il regretterait de m'avoir laissé filer.

Alexis écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

Il sourit de plus belle et se redressa.

- Te tuer.

La panique prit de nouveau possession de tout son être.

- Oh, mais rassure-toi, pas tout de suite.

Il fit une grimace.

- Bien que j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas une mort très rapide. En attendant, il faut dormir !

Et pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, elle sentit une piqure au niveau de sa nuque et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

oOoOoOo 

Il était trois heures du matin et ils n'avaient rien.

_Evidemment_, ajouta une petite voix dans la tête de Kate.

Ils avaient fait le tour des petits aérodromes privés qui bordaient les quartiers de New York à la recherche de bâtiments à l'abandon, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concret. 

_Evidemment_, répéta la voix dans sa tête.

Kate soupira pour faire taire la voix. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver quoi que ce soit ; elle l'avait fait pour Castle, pour qu'il se sente moins inutile alors que sa fille était Dieu sait où en train de subir Dieu sait quoi. Elle était donc capable de faire ça pour lui, songea-t-elle : écarter son instinct de détective pour faire uniquement ce dont il avait besoin. En l'occurrence, partir dans une quête insensée.

Elle s'arrêta au feu rouge et tourna la tête vers l'écrivain ; il dormait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, mais elle savait que ce sommeil n'était ni agréable ni réparateur. Il résultait d'un simple besoin physiologique ; il n'en serait pas moins fatigué au réveil. Simplement, son cerveau serait suffisamment reposé pour pouvoir agir en pilote automatique.

Le feu passa au vert et elle tourna à droite ; elle ne le ramenait pas au loft. Martha avait été placée dans une maison sécurisée, au cas où, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve seul chez lui.

Elle arrêta la voiture et le regarda à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, parce qu'elle savait que l'idée que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar lui traverserait l'esprit. Et ensuite, la réalité reprendrait le dessus.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tendit sa main vers son épaule qu'elle secoua gentiment.

- Castle, réveillez-vous. Il faut monter.

Il bougea légèrement et grogna. Elle secoua son épaule plus énergiquement et il ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, le regard perdu, et Kate sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit que la réalité l'avait déjà rattrapé.

- Alexis, murmura-t-il.

Elle exerça une pression sur son bras.

- Venez, il faut aller dormir.

Ils sortirent du véhicule et montèrent dans l'appartement. Aucun mot ne fut échangé depuis la descente de la voiture ; Kate lui apporta un oreiller et une couverture, puis elle partit se coucher en murmurant un « à demain » qu'il ne lui rendit pas.

oOoOoOo

Kate se retourna dans son lit pour la millième fois depuis qu'elle s'était couchée. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle fixait le plafond.

Ils n'avaient rien pas le moindre petit début de piste à part peut-être cette histoire d'avion qui ne les menait pas bien loin. Elle soupira. La fille de son... de son quoi ? ami ? partenaire ? futur amant – parce que, soyons honnête, ils étaient sérieusement sur cette voie - ? _Castle_. Elle continuerait de l'appeler Castle jusqu'à ce que leur situation soit claire. Donc, la fille de Castle était enlevée et elle était censée être en train de tenter de trouver le sommeil.

- C'est ridicule, souffla-t-elle en repoussant les couvertures.

Un coup d'œil au réveil alors qu'elle se levait lui indiqua qu'il était cinq heures. Elle sortit de la chambre et son regard se posa sur le canapé vide ; la couverture qu'elle avait amenée deux heures plus tôt n'avait pas été dépliée. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit Castle debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin. Il faisait encore noir dehors, mais les lumières de la ville diffusaient une faible lueur dans l'appartement. Elle s'approcha et elle sut qu'il l'avait entendue, parce qu'il tourna légèrement la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas dormi ?

Il répondit négativement.

- Moi non plus, reprit-elle.

Elle vint se placer à côté de lui, les bras croisés. Son bras gauche touchait celui de Castle, et c'est tout ce qu'elle se sentait capable de faire pour lui assurer qu'elle était là pour lui et pour Alexis.

- Je repense à ce père qui m'a dit que sa fille était morte en pensant qu'il la haïssait, dit-il d'une voix grave. Et j'ai peur que le scénario ne se répète.

Kate inspira profondément et tourna la tête vers lui ; il la regardait et elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il était perdu. Alors elle l'enlaça et elle sentit la tête de l'écrivain se poser sur son épaule. Elle laissa une main sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre lui frottait doucement le dos.

- Elle est quelque part ici et je suis totalement impuissant, poursuivit-il. Je m'étais juré de toujours la protéger et je n'en ai pas été capable.

- Shhh, Castle. Alexis est vivante. Nous allons la retrouver, je vous le promets.

Il releva la tête et la fixa.

- J'aurais dû accepter d'arrêter de vous suivre. Alexis avait raison. Même Jerry Tyson avait raison. Je suis attiré par la mort, et si je n'avais pas cette lubie malsaine...

- Jerry Tyson est un tueur. Ne lui donnez jamais raison, vous m'entendez ? Surtout quand il a tort. Vous n'êtes pas attiré par la mort, Castle. Vous êtes attiré par un profond désir de voir les crimes être résolus. Et ça fait une différence énorme. Vous n'êtes pas attiré par le fait de supprimer des vies ; vous êtes attiré par la nature humaine et par la volonté de la comprendre.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et son regard se perdit dans le vague ; il n'avait jamais vraiment analysé les choses sous cet angle. Il sentit la main de la détective sur sa joue et fixa son attention sur elle. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, plus que lors des enquêtes habituelles. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait remise et qu'elle avait besoin de repos, mais au lieu de ça, elle l'avait emmené là où il voulait pour essayer de retrouver Alexis.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative vouée à l'é savait aussi qu'elle le savait. Mais elle l'avait tout de même fait.

Pour lui.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Venez Castle, allons au commissariat. 

oOoOoOo 

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Je ne veux plus de vous ici, ne serait-ce que pour une visite de courtoisie !

Castle ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il prit sa veste et tourna le dos au capitaine Gates.

- Si je puis me permettre, capitaine.

Castle se tourna de nouveau au son de la voix de Kate.

- Sa fille a été enlevée. Autorisez-le au moins à participer à cette ultime enquête.

Castle fixait le visage de Gates ; elle paraissait imperturbable.

- Vous proposez à tous les parents de victimes d'enlèvement de participer activement aux enquêtes, détective Beckett ?

Cette femme n'était décidément pas Montgomery, mais elle n'avait pas tort. Kate haussa les sourcils.

- C'est que... Castle est mon partenaire depuis plus de trois ans. Il a aidé à la résolution de nombreuses enquêtes et je pense que le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est de le laisser participer à celle-ci.

Le regard de Gates passa de Beckett à Castle puis de Castle à Beckett ; elle avait un air énigmatique sur le visage, qui pouvait tout aussi bien refléter de la sympathie qu'une profonde antipathie. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un demi-sourire.

- Non.

Sans un regard de plus, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Castle prit la direction de l'ascenseur et Kate lui emboîta le pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de...

- Il faut quelqu'un avec vous au cas où le triple tueur rappellerait. De plus, Ryan et Esposito me tiendront informée.

Castle acquiesça.

- Il est hors de question que vous soyez écarté de cette affaire, dit-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Il se tourna vers elle.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et posa une main sur sa joue. C'est tout ce qu'elle semblait être capable de faire, ces derniers temps.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis ouvrit les yeux et elle eut immédiatement l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle avait faim, elle avait mal à la nuque et il y avait ce fourmillement désagréable dans ses mains.

Elle redressa la tête et grimaça en se souvenant de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle tourna doucement la tête à droite et à gauche pour assouplir sa nuque raide et endolorie, puis elle analysa la situation. Un homme qui ressemblait plus ou moins à Ryan l'avait enlevée. Il l'avait doguée deux fois déjà mais il ne l'avait pas tuée ni torturée. Pas encore. Les paroles du kidnappeur lui revinrent en mémoire : « j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas une mort très rapide ». Elle ferma brièvement les yeux à cette pensée mais elle se reprit : il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que sa main gauche toucha de nouveau le bout pointu de cette chose qui semblait être accrochée à sa chaise. Bien entendu, à cause de l'engourdissement, elle n'arrivait pas à véritablement sentir la piqure sur sa main, mais le seul contact avec cet objet lui rappela la sensation qu'elle avait eue juste avant qu'il ne la drogue pour la seconde fois. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, il devait s'agir d'un clou ou d'une épaisse écharde ; avec un peu de chance, ce serait assez résistant pour effiler la corde qui retenait ses mains.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle força ses poignets déjà écorchés par les liens à se déplacer sur la gauche, de façon à ce que le clou – ou quoi que ce fut – touche la corde. Elle fit patiemment jouer les liens sur l'objet coupant et un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle entendit des brins de corde craquer. Au même moment, elle perçut une forte lumière derrière elle et elle entendit des pas. La pièce redevint sombre et elle se figea. Elle cessa de bouger les mains et attendit, anxieuse, qu'on lui administre une nouvelle dose de somnifère.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent un mètre derrière elle ; elle tourna la tête sur le côté et vit du coin de l'œil que son ravisseur sortait quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Un téléphone. Il s'avança, la contourna et se plaça face à elle.

- Tu es réveillée...

Alexis essayait de cacher sa peur mais elle savait au sourire qu'il arborait qu'elle n'y parvenait pas du tout. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il brandit le téléphone devant son visage.

- Tu as un coup de fil à passer.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il plaçait une petite table à côté d'elle. Il composa un numéro et posa le téléphone dessus. Alexis retint sa respiration en entendant les tonalités retentir, alors que son ravisseur quittait la pièce.

oOoOoOo

- Oh mon Dieu, Richard !

La voix peinée de Martha Rodgers résonna dans l'entrée du loft. Castle vint à sa rencontre et la prit dans ses bras. Il remarqua à peine l'agent qui la suivait.

- Du nouveau ? dit-elle en fixant son fils.

Il secoua la tête. Martha laissa échapper un long soupir et le suivit dans le salon. Un léger sourire passa sur son visage quand elle vit Kate plongée dans ses pensées devant le drap blanc qui faisait office de tableau.

- Kate, murmura-t-elle.

L'intéressée se retourna alors que Martha l'enlaçait.

- On va la retrouver, dit Beckett d'un ton rassurant.

La vieille femme la regarda les yeux brillants, et Kate ne sut pas si ce qu'elle lisait dans ce regard était de l'espoir ou une tristesse immense. Un mélange des deux, sans doute. Elle s'excusa et disparut à l'étage.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Castle en se plaçant à côté de Kate face au tableau blanc. Dans toutes les autres affaires, on a au moins un début de piste. Pourquoi est-ce que dans ce cas précis on n'a rien ?

- Il sait comment on fonctionne. Et puis...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- On est impliqués émotionnellement, Castle. Ça peut être un moteur, mais ça peut aussi être un frein.

Il déglutit difficilement et son regard resta fixé sur la photo de sa fille. Il ne voulait pas la perdre ; il ne _pouvait_ pas la perdre.

- Il faut tout reprendre de zéro, décida-t-il en se dirigeant vers son ordinateur.

Kate ferma les yeux.

- Castle...

- On a forcément manqué quelque chose, murmurait-il.

- Castle, dit-elle avec plus de force.

- Un indice qu'il aurait laissé. Il doit y avoir quelque chose, il faut qu'il y ait quelque chose !

Elle posa une main sur le bras de l'écrivain. Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

- Ça fait trois fois que l'on reprend chaque élément ; on ne trouvera rien d'autre.

- Comment pouvez-vous rester là sans rien faire ? s'exclama-t-il.

Kate eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Je reste là sans rien faire parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour le moment !

Elle avait l'air choqué et il savait qu'il y avait été trop fort. Elle était à ses côtés depuis le début et elle ne l'avait pas écarté de l'affaire, alors il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça. Mais ça touchait Alexis et quelque chose en lui s'était réveillé ; une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un instinct de protection exacerbé et une volonté de vengeance.

Il baissa les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Désolé.

Kate allait répondre quand le portable de Castle sonna. Ils se fixèrent un instant, une évidente appréhension dans le regard, puis Kate composa un numéro sur son téléphone et après quelques secondes, elle fit signe à Castle de décrocher.

- Allo ?

Sa voix était rauque.

- Papa ?

- Alexis ?

Kate haussa les sourcils.

- Alexis, comment vas-tu ? Où es-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dans une sorte d'entrepôt je crois ; il y a des bruits d'avion. Il a composé ton numéro et il est parti. Papa, viens me chercher, je t'en prie.

- On fait tout ce qu'il faut pour ça, Alexis.

Kate lui fit signe de maintenir la connexion.

- Kate est là, elle a presque réussi à localiser l'endroit où il te retient.

Beckett sentait Castle à la fois fébrile et surexcité. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas évident de le raisonner. A l'autre bout du fil, l'agent qui s'occupait de localiser l'appel lui indiqua que le résultat ne saurait tarder. Elle reporta son attention sur Castle et elle vit son visage se tendre.

- Il revient, dit Alexis.

Castle serra le poing lorsqu'il entendit la voix du triple tueur annoncer que l'appel était fini. Il se tourna vers Kate, qui avait toujours l'oreille collée à son téléphone.

- On l'a, lui dit-elle.

L'écrivain se saisit de son manteau et fit un pas vers la porte d'entrée, mais il se figea quand il comprit que Kate ne le suivait pas.

- Castle, souffla-t-elle.

- Alexis est aux mains de ce fou, il est hors de question de perdre une minute de plus !

- Vous êtes conscient que c'est un piège ?

- Oui.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis Kate prit sa veste et passa devant l'écrivain. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était trop simple, mais la vie d'Alexis était en jeu et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de mettre au point une stratégie.

oOoOoOo

Alexis prenait de grandes inspirations pour ne pas crier. Le mouvement répétitif qu'elle exerçait pour tenter de couper la corde la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle savait, même si elle ne les voyait pas, que ses poignets étaient brûlés, et elle sentait depuis quelques minutes déjà que du sang coulait le long de ses doigts. Mais elle devait continuer ; elle savait que son ravisseur ne lui avait pas permis d'appeler son père gratuitement. Si elle ne faisait rien, elle mourrait bientôt.

Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit la corde céder complètement. Elle ramena ses mains devant elle et écarquilla les yeux quand elle les vit couvertes de sang ; ses bras étaient endoloris à force d'être restés aussi longtemps tirés en arrière, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur ce détail. Elle se leva de sa chaise et scruta la pièce. Elle sursauta en regardant la porte : elle était piégée. Il était impossible de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur : le kidnappeur avait semble-t-il enlevé la poignée. Il avait placé tout un système de cordes, de poulies et de contrepoids, et Alexis réalisa avec effroi qu'un couteau était solidement fixé sur une corde tendue. Si quelqu'un tenait d'ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur, il déclenchait le mécanisme et le couteau viendrait se planter à grande vitesse dans le corps assis sur la chaise où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle frissonna. En tournant la tête sur la gauche, elle remarqua un renfoncement dont elle s'approcha. Elle constata qu'une fenêtre se trouvait là. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, parce qu'elle était totalement occultée : des planches étaient fixées à la place des carreaux. Elle tira prudemment sur la poignée et la fenêtre s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Alexis plissa les yeux face à la lumière du jour, puis elle enjamba le mur et se trouva rapidement dehors. Consciente que son ravisseur était sans doute dans les parages, elle referma aussi bien qu'elle le put l'ouverture, puis elle commença à courir à la recherche d'un abris. Il lui suffisait de trouver un endroit où se cacher en attendant l'arrivée de la police.

oOoOoOo

Ryan était rongé par la culpabilité. S'il ne s'était pas fait avoir comme un bleu, s'il avait été plus attentif aux détails qui auraient dû le mettre sur la voie, si l'autre ne lui avait pas pris son insigne et son arme, Alexis serait saine et sauve aujourd'hui.

Il soupira profondément et tourna la tête vers Javier, qui sortait d'un des hangars de l'aérodrome. Il lui fit un signe de tête négatif et l'Irlandais raya une nouvelle ligne sur son calepin. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de faire des descentes dans des hangars désaffectés à proximité d'aéroports depuis la veille, mais ça ne donnait rien.

Son téléphone sonna ; il le décrocha en montant en voiture alors qu'Esposito s'installait au volant.

- Ryan... Où ? Ok, je note. On se retrouve là-bas.

Son partenaire venait d'allumer le moteur.

- Castle vient de recevoir un appel d'Alexis, dit Ryan. Elle est dans un ancien entrepôt de Laguardia. Beckett et lui sont déjà en route.

- Le Queens ? dit Esposito. J'espère qu'ils ne tenteront rien avant qu'on arrive...

Ryan acquiesça ; pourquoi fallait-il justement qu'ils se trouvent à l'autre bout de la ville ? 

oOoOoOo 

Jerry Tyson était en colère. Son plan s'était jusque là déroulé sans problème : il avait kidnappé la fille grâce à l'apparence de Kevin Ryan, apparence obtenue par un mélange de chirurgie et de maquillage, et il était sûr que Richard Castle ne saurait résister au coup de fil de sa fille.

L'écrivain devait arriver au hangar, ouvrir la porte, déclencher le mécanisme et voir sa fille mourir par sa faute, un couteau planté dans le dos. Jerry s'en serait ensuite pris à sa mère et – un délicieux frisson le parcourut – à la détective Kate Beckett. Castle serait anéanti et devrait vivre avec ces trois meurtres. Ou décider de mourir.

Mais le plan avait été contrarié par cette idiote, qui avait réussi à se libérer. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à la localiser au moment où il entendit une voiture arriver. Bien, s'il l'avait entendue, elle devait l'avoir entendue aussi. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre qu'elle sorte de sa cachette et à ce moment là... Jerry Tyson sourit en regardant avec une sorte d'adoration la lame du couteau qu'il venait d'extraire de sa botte. 

oOoOoOo 

La voiture s'arrêta à proximité d'un grillage qui donnait sur d'anciens hangars de l'aéroport de Laguardia. Kate coupa le moteur et vérifia une dernière fois leur position sur le GPS.

- C'est immense, murmura Castle. Comment la retrouver là-dedans ?

Beckett descendit de la voiture et fit quelques pas en direction de la grille. Elle la poussa et se tourna vers Castle en souriant.

- Il nous a laissé des indices.

Il arriva à sa hauteur et vit les traces de roue encore visibles dans la poussière. Sans un bruit, ils suivirent ces marques jusqu'à un hangar perdu au milieu d'une piste. Ils se regardèrent et Kate tendit une arme à son partenaire. Il la remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte en tenant fermement son arme. La première pièce était sombre mais il n'y avait pas de signe de vie. Castle vit la porte sur le côté et il s'y dirigea. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. A ce moment, un bruit sec se fit entendre et quand la porte fut ouverte, Castle et Beckett virent un couteau relié à une corde planté dans le mur face à la porte. La pièce était vide.

Sous le choc, Castle ne bougea pas. Il parcourait la pièce des yeux ; toutes ces photos d'Alexis placardées sur les murs firent monter la colère en lui. Kate se dirigea vers la chaise et s'accroupit.

- Il y a des restes de corde et un peu de sang.

Elle redressa la tête vers lui.

- Je pense qu'Alexis a réussi à s'échapper.

Les mâchoires serrées, Castle fit le tour de la pièce pour tenter de trouver une issue que sa fille aurait pu emprunter. 

oOoOoOo 

Assise au milieu de caisses en bois, Alexis sentit l'espoir l'envahir quand elle entendit un bruit de moteur au loin. Elle se releva prudemment et regarda brièvement par la fenêtre ; elle ne vit rien. Elle décida de rester prudente et reprit sa position initiale.

Quelques minutes passèrent ; elle entendit un bruit premier sourd, un deuxième, ainsi qu'un nouveau bruit de moteur. Puis des pas précipités et des voix étouffées. Des voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi mille. L'une d'entre elles en tous cas. Elle se releva et vit son père, entouré de Kate, de Ryan et d'Esposito.

Alexis escalada les caisses et se précipita hors du hangar. Arrivée sur le seuil des larges portes, elle sentit que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, mais elle parvint à crier.

- Papa !

Castle releva la tête et vit sa fille droit devant lui. Elle s'appuyait sur le contour de la porte d'un hangar. Elle paraissait affaiblie mais elle était vivante.

Avant que les policiers ne réalisent ce qui se passait, il se précipita vers elle. Alexis n'était plus qu'à quelques mètre quand il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite en tournant la tête, il vit qu'un objet était lancé en direction de sa fille. Il sauta en avant au moment où une détonation se fit entendre. Une douleur dans le bras droit le fit hurler et il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. J'ai eu du mal à trouver une fin qui me plaisait, mais finalement, je ne suis pas mécontente !**

**Merci à merrin7 qui m'a rappelé l'existence des disclaimer - que j'ai allégrement zappés depuis que j'ai repris l'écriture des fics...**

**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété d'ABC et l'idée originale est d'Andrew Marlowe. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**

**Enjoy !  
><strong>

oOoOoOo

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Le regard qu'il reçut en réponse à sa question le fit sourire. C'était si bon de l'avoir de nouveau auprès de lui, même si c'était pour recevoir ce genre de regard.

- Pour la millième fois depuis dix minutes, je vais bien, papa.

Il lui sourit et elle sourit en retour.

- Croissant, toast ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant un panier.

Elle prit une viennoiserie et commença à la manger doucement, perdue dans ses pensées. Assis au bord du lit, Castle posa le panier et grimaça ; il ne fallait pas qu'il en demande trop à son bras droit. Même si la blessure n'était pas profonde, le muscle avait été touché. Il reporta son regard sur le bouquet posé sur la table de chevet.

- Ryan se sent responsable, dit-il.

Alexis hocha la tête.

- Je sais. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais...

Castle acquiesça. Alexis coupa un petit morceau de croissant et le mâcha lentement. Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers son père.

- Papa, à propos de notre dispute, je...

- Non, Alexis. Ça va, c'est oublié. J'ai décidé de...

- Papa, coupa-t-elle.

Castle la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- J'ai bien réfléchi et... je crois que tu ne devrais pas faire un choix en fonction de moi.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle poursuivit.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Je pense tout ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, vraiment. Mais j'ai réalisé que je me trompais sur un point. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces enquêtes, le commissariat... Kate.

Il la fixait sans rien dire.

- Alors, c'est d'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Il déglutit et lui prit la main.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es plus contre le fait que je participe aux enquêtes ?

Elle roula les yeux devant son air réjoui mais son visage redevint très vite sérieux.

- Comprends moi bien, papa. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tout est parfait et que je suis ravie de ce que tu fais. Je ne suis _pas_ ravie. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de penser que ça n'est pas ta place ; tu ne pourras pas non plus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et d'avoir peur. Et de la même façon, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire quelque chose qui est de toute évidence important pour toi.

Castle sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Merci, souffla-t-il. Je te promets que je serai prudent.

- Menteur, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

La tête calée sur l'épaule de son père, Alexis soupira, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait de l'autoriser à faire.

oOoOoOo

Il était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte de son appartement, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avait pas entendue et elle s'accorda quelques secondes supplémentaires pour l'observer. Un sourire illumina son visage quand elle réalisa que Richard Castle, l'auteur célèbre, l'attendait devant chez elle.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et se remit en marche.

- Castle, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

- Alexis m'a chassé du loft, grimaça-t-il.

Kate pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Il baissa les yeux en souriant à nouveau.

- Non. Mais il semblerait que j'ai été un peu trop... présent pour elle ces derniers jours.

Elle roula les yeux en secouant la tête et mit la clé dans la serrure.

- Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez cloîtrée dans le loft.

Il grimaça de nouveau mais ne répondit pas.

- Castle ?

- Dans sa chambre...

Kate tourna la tête vers lui, bouche bée.

- Avec tout le confort ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Lit moelleux, DVD, repas à la carte...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans son appartement, immédiatement suivie par l'écrivain.

- Ça lui a plu... le premier jour.

Kate sourit et s'assit sur le canapé ; il s'installa près d'elle. Ça faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son autorisation pour ce genre de choses. Entrer chez elle, s'asseoir près d'elle, lui prendre la main.

- Mais les deux jours suivants ont été plutôt désagréables, poursuivit-il. Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, parce que moi j'ai trouvé ça...

- Castle, coupa Kate. Elle va bien, maintenant.

Il la fixa ; son sourire avait disparu et une lueur d'inquiétude était apparue dans ses yeux. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher de vivre simplement parce que vous avez peur qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Il acquiesça lentement et son regard se perdit sur un détail du canapé.

- Quand Alexis est née, murmura-t-il, elle était légèrement prématurée. Ce n'était pas grand chose, à peine un mois, et il n'y avait pas vraiment de risques, mais elle est née dans le genre d'hôpital que l'on paie très cher, alors ils l'ont placée en couveuse. Je me souviens que je pouvais passer des heures à la regarder à travers la baie vitrée. Elle paraissait tellement sereine et surtout... en sécurité. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'elle n'ait jamais quitté cette couveuse.

Kate serra doucement sa main ; elle aimait cet aspect de la personnalité de Castle. A chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa fille, le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte ; seule Alexis comptait. Ce qui la ramena à la décision qu'il devait prendre concernant leur partenariat.

Mal-à-l'aise et incertaine de véritablement vouloir initier cette conversation au milieu d'un moment si confortable, elle dégagea sa main et se leva pour aller faire du café. Un léger sourire s'installa sur son visage quand elle sentit qu'il la suivait.

Il sortit les tasses du placard pendant qu'elle mettait la cafetière en route. Puis il lui tendit les deux récipients, d'abord celui de Kate, puis le sien et elle ne remplit celui de son partenaire qu'à moitié, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas boire autant de café passé seize heures. Toujours sans un mot, il ajouta un nuage de lait et un sucre dans la tasse de la détective – parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appréciait passé seize heures -, puis il la lui tendit alors qu'un sourire nostalgique flottait sur son visage. Elle prit le mug et le porta à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux ; c'était exactement comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si intimes ?

- Comment va Ryan ? questionna-t-il.

- Mieux depuis qu'il a lui-même mis Jerry Tyson derrière les barreaux.

Il acquiesça et but une longue gorgée de café. Kate s'était perdue dans ses pensées quand la voix de Castle se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Alexis est tellement forte.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils légèrement haussés.

- Je pensais qu'après... ça... elle serait démolie, apeurée, ou que sais-je ? Mais non. Elle a été choquée, bien sûr, mais elle s'est relevée. Comme vous.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Je me suis relevée parce que je n'étais pas seule. Je pense que c'est la même chose pour Alexis.

Castle acquiesça, but une nouvelle gorgée de café et posa sa tasse sur le comptoir ; il grimaça légèrement.

- Comment va votre bras ?

- Ça peut aller... quand je n'oublie pas la blessure !

Kate pinça les lèvres.

- Quand je vous ai vu bondir pour intercepter le couteau...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai vu le couteau, j'ai vu ma fille...

- Vous auriez pu mourir pour Alexis, murmura-t-elle.

- Et je recommencerais si c'était à refaire.

- Castle, promettez-moi que si un jour on me tire à nouveau dessus, vous n'agirez pas de la même façon pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas le promettre, et vous le savez.

Elle acquiesça ; c'est quelque chose qu'elle comprenait complètement, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir atrocement peur. Elle finit son café et posa le mug à côté de celui de Castle ; la vision des deux tasses côte à côte lui apporta une sensation de confort immense.

Elle releva la tête vers lui ; il accrocha son regard et elle le soutint. Castle crut percevoir une sorte d'appréhension dans ses yeux.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un air préoccupé.

- Oui, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Kate ?

Elle le fixa, surprise, puis elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Ça va, vraiment.

Il la regarda de façon appuyée en haussant les sourcils. Elle abdiqua.

- Je me demandais simplement si Alexis et vous avez pu trouver un terrain d'entente concernant votre dispute.

Il sourit.

- Eh bien disons qu'elle est toujours aussi réticente mais qu'elle a compris que c'était important pour moi.

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête.

- Mais dans la mesure où le capitaine ne veut pas de ma présence sur place, je suppose que ça ne change pas grand chose.

Kate fit un léger sourire en lui lançant un énigmatique regard en coin et sans un mot, elle quitta la cuisine. A nouveau, il lui emboîta le pas.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

Elle se retourna, surprise de trouver Castle aussi près d'elle. D'un geste innocent, elle retira un cheveu qui s'était accroché sur le pull de l'écrivain.

- Disons qu'il se pourrait que le maire soit intervenu en votre faveur.

Castle haussa les sourcils ; le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Kate attisait sa curiosité.

- Le maire ? Mais... il n'est même pas au courant que... Non, vous n'avez pas...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai pensé qu'il était important qu'il soit au courant. Après tout, vous avez encore votre contrat avec Black Pawn, alors je suppose qu'il ne serait pas judicieux d'arrêter de me suivre maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas que vous manquiez d'inspiration. Et il était d'accord avec...

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Castle sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle ne répondit pas. Mais quand il se recula, prêt à s'excuser, elle combla l'espace qu'il avait laissé entre leurs visages et l'embrassa à son tour. Doucement, pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Elle le sentit soupirer et elle sourit en reculant. Elle se sentit cependant ramenée en avant par la main qu'il avait placée derrière sa nuque, et elle s'abandonna aux baisers qu'il lui offrait.

Elle ne sut pas exactement comment ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur son canapé, et plus tard sur son lit. Elle avait uniquement conscience des lèvres de Castle sur les siennes et de ses caresses sur son corps. Elle avait aussi conscience de vivre un moment qu'elle avait rarement vécu auparavant. Et elle avait surtout conscience de son regard rempli d'amour et de désir.

oOoOoOo

Kate entra dans la morgue d'un pas pressé ; elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour lui ; après tout, s'il n'était pas à l'hôpital, ça ne devait pas être si grave. Mais tout de même ; il avait été blessé.

Elle s'approcha de la table d'autopsie sur laquelle étaient appuyés Ryan et Esposito. En s'arrêtant devant eux, elle leur glissa un regard en coin ; Ryan baissa les yeux et Esposito passa une main sur sa nuque, mal-à-l'aise. Ils murmurèrent un faible « désolé » et Kate reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Lanie était assise sur un haut tabouret et elle semblait nerveuse ; elle soupira.

- Je ne vous ai même pas encore touché ! Si vous bougez sans cesse, vous allez vraiment avoir mal !

- Mais vous avez vu la taille de cette aiguille ? répondit Castle d'une voix plaintive.

Il était assis sur la table, la main posée sur une tablette métallique, en direction de la légiste. Kate porta une main à sa bouche pour dissimuler un sourire.

- D'habitude, mes patients ne se plaignent jamais... fit remarquer Lanie.

Castle leva la tête vers elle et répondit d'un air faussement outré.

- Vous maniez l'humour noir avec dextérité, docteur Parish !

Lanie sourit. Kate en avait assez vu et entendu pour être rassurée sur l'état de santé de son partenaire. Elle se tourna vers Ryan et Esposito.

- Je vous le prête une heure et vous me le ramenez cassé ?

Castle se tourna vers elle, l'air choqué.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet !

Il se ravisa et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Enfin, si tel est votre désir, détective, je peux...

- Castle ! coupa Kate. Alors, les gars, comment c'est arrivé ?

Ryan et Esposito relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

- Il a été assez héroïque sur ce coup-là, commença Ryan.

- Ouais, continua Esposito. Il a vu que le coupable allait nous échapper, alors il lui a couru après.

- Et en voulant sauter par-dessus un grillage, il s'est écorché...

- Ecorché ? s'exclama Castle.

- Hum..., reprit Ryan, _ouvert_ la main avec du fil de fer.

Kate fit un signe de tête et se tourna vers Castle qui regardait les deux détectives d'un air entendu et ravi. Lanie enleva ses gants et l'écrivain grimaça en regardant sa main.

- Et la vraie version ? dit Kate sans lâcher l'écrivain des yeux.

- Il a butté dans le trottoir en descendant de la voiture..., s'empressa de répondre Ryan.

- Et il est tombé main la première sur un tesson de verre, conclut Esposito.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de Kate. Castle prit un air affecté ; il lui montra sa main et geignit :

- Ça n'enlève rien au fait que j'ai été blessé !

La détective se détourna et commença à quitter la pièce.

- Trois points de suture, Castle, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être blessé.

- Quatre, corrigea-t-il en se levant pour la suivre. J'en ai eu quatre !

Kate sourit de plus belle. Elle avait eu peur que tout ne change après la mort de Montgomery, avec l'arrivée du nouveau capitaine et après cette nuit qu'elle avait passée avec _lui_. Mais finalement, les choses reprenaient leur cour, petit à petit.

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de l'écrivain au creux de ses reins et ses lèvres qui se posaient sur son cou au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

Oui, les choses reprenaient leur cour, à ceci près que dorénavant, Richard Castle faisait entièrement partie de sa vie.


End file.
